


What Does the Furby Say

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel is feeling mischievous…so he decides to have some fun with furbies.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a while since Gabriel had pranked the Winchesters.  Years, actually.  And he missed it.  Sure, pranking people was fun in general, but the Winchesters were extra special.  He wasn’t sure what it was…maybe because they knew who he really was?  Or that they got infinitely more pissed than others who were his targets?  Eh, whatever the reason, Gabriel came to the conclusion that it was time those boys were reminded who the real trickster was.

 

That thought brought him to tonight.  It was about, 2:30 in the morning.  Sam and Dean were peacefully sleeping in their beds, Gabriel made sure of that.  It’s harder to wake up from a happy dream, because you don’t want to really wake up, so Gabriel made sure that each of their dreams would keep them occupied for a while.  The only wild card about his whole plan was Castiel.  His little brother was MIA, which meant that Gabriel had to be quick or else baby brother Cassy could ruin his plans.

 

Gabriel darted all around the bunker, strategically placing his…traps…in places he knew the boys would trigger them.  However, the trick was to space them out.  He didn’t want them to all go off at the same time…or did he?  Wait…change of plans in the library! 

 

Anyone who would have watched would have thought Gabriel was a five year old, the way he was running around and giggling.  But once it was all done he took a silent bow at the bottom of the stairs, because he knew this was going to be one of his best pranks yet…maybe even out list the TV land prank.  With a snap of his fingers, he was gone and the bunker fell silent, as if it were holding in the secret of the chaos that was to come in the morning. 

 

~

 

Sam was the first to wake that morning, as usual.  He set an alarm for 6:00 am in hopes of going for a run before breakfast, but little did he know that the archangel trickster had bigger plans for him.  He reached out to tap on his phone.

 

“Ha ha Hello!”  An electronic, too cheery to be normal, voice spoke out.

 

“What the hell!?”  Sam screamed as he flipped off the side of his bed.  He landed with a loud bam on the floor as he cursed at the pain. 

 

“Aww…feed me!”  The voice came again.

 

Sam slowly lifted his head to look in the direction of the sound, not believing his eyes.

 

“Is that…a Furby?”  Sam spoke to himself as he stared at a bright purple ball of fur with mechanical eyes. 

 

“Sammy, you okay?”  Dean asked as he came barging in wearing his dead guy robe and boxers. 

 

“Y-yea…”  Sam got up and grabbed the Furby, quickly turning it off.  “Did you put this in here?”

 

Dean grimaced at the toy and shook his head.  “Dude, what the hell is that thing?  It’s frickin’ creepy!” 

 

Sam nodded in agreement as he tossed the toy into the trash, deciding to not worry about it and go on with his day. 

 

“Well, since I’m up…what do you want for breakfast?” 

 

~

 

Sam went out on his run, still a little shaken from the Furby incident while Dean made breakfast.  At first it was just going to be pancakes, but after a bit of thought, bacon and eggs sounded better.  “Wait…do we have eggs?”  Dean said out loud to himself. 

 

He slid over to the fridge and swung the door open.

 

“You are my best friend!” called out a grey Furby that was sitting on the top shelf of the fridge. 

 

“Son of a Bitch!”  Dean screams as he trips over his feet, falling backwards onto the floor.  He laid there for a moment, staring down into the fridge as the grey ears moved and the eyes blinked.  Dean considered going to get his gun, but he thought the garbage disposal would be more fun. 

 

~

 

When Sam came in about thirty minutes later, he saw Dean sipping his coffee with a big grin on his face…and grey fur all over the sink. 

 

“Ugh, what happened?”

 

Dean gave a big smile as he spoke.  “Found Furby number two…it died a death worthy of its creepiness.” 

 

Sam leaned over and saw the destruction to the sink and had to laugh.  At least one of those stupid things got what they deserved. 

 

~

 

The two Furbies would have made a good prank, but the thing is…Gabriel was going for amazing.  There were three other individual Furbies hidden in the bunker, which took most of the day to be discovered. 

 

One was in the bathroom.  Dean would never tell Sam where it was hidden, but let’s just say that it was a good thing Dean’s pants were already off.  Another was in the hallway.  Sam kept setting it off…but it took him a half hour before he realized it was duck taped to the celling.  The last one was on the passenger seat of baby. 

 

But the thing that set the boys off was what happened in the library.  Both brothers were done with the Furby escapade.  The list of suspects was small given how few people knew about the bunker.  Really, it was Crowley, Castiel, Gabriel, and Rowena.  They eliminated Castiel off the bat, knowing he lacked the imagination for such a prank.  Rowena would have just cursed them, so she was off the list.  Crowley came closer to the ideal suspect, but after a quick summoning, he was ruled out.  That left Gabriel. 

 

Dean played with the idea of calling Gabriel down, but he didn’t want a huge confrontation.  Besides, if it was just the freaky toys, they could deal with that…or so he thought.  They both made their way into the library with their dinners, ready put this whole day behind them.  As soon as they reached the center of the room, a chorus of sound erupted from all around them.

 

“Feed me!  You’re my best friend!  Ah ahaha!”  Creepy electronic voices echoed around, causing one brother to trip over their feet, sending their dinner flying onto the floor, and the other brother to scream out like a girl. 

 

A hunt began from that moment on.  A hunt to find the little demons known as Furbies and destroy them.

 

Twelve furbies later, the bunker was finally cleared out.  Dean swore up and down that he would get revenge, which only made Sam chuckle.  He hated these stupid toys as much as his brother, but it was worth the drama to hear that girly scream Dean made. 

 

“Gabriel!”  Dean called out as he threw the last toy in the trash can. 

 

There was a ruffle of wings followed by a cheery voice.  “Hey boys!  So tell me…what does the Furby say?” 


	2. Chapter 2

Yelling at Gabriel for stashing Furbies all over was pointless.  The guys knew that.  He even sat there with that stupid smirk on his face, knowing they were all bark and no bite.  But it still didn’t stop them from yelling and screaming.  But for Dean, that just wasn’t enough.  This trickster was always jacking with them…and it was about time he got a taste of his own medicine. 

 

But they couldn’t do it on their own.  They were only two hunters versus an archangel.  They needed backup.  So, they did the only logical thing to do, call their trusty best friend Castiel.  But…Dean decided to have a little fun with him first.

 

Sam was out on a supply run, so when Dean called Cas, he decided to hide one of the surviving Furbies to prank him.  Castiel didn’t react the way Dean thought he would.  Instead of jumping and reacting in disgust, like Sam and Dean did…Cas became curious.

 

“Dean.  What is this creature?  Is it dangerous?”  He asked as he held it up to his face.

 

“Uh…no, Cas.  It’s a kids toy.”  Dean watched as he interacted with the Furby.  He set it down on the table and began stroking its fur.

 

“What did you call me for, Dean?”  He asked as he watched the child’s toy. 

 

“We need your help to get a little revenge on Gabriel.”  Dean picked up the toy and began tossing it in the air.  “He hid all of these around the bunker.”

 

“DEAN, STOP!”  Castiel yelled as he reached out and grabbed the Fruby, holding it close to him.  “You cannot toss this creature like that, you will hurt it!”  Castiel was furious with Dean.  How could he toss this innocent creature carelessly?  He should know better. 

 

Dean was just staring at Cas.  “It’s a toy, Cas.  It doesn’t feel anything.” 

 

“Of course it does, Dean.  It is speaking to me.”  After saying that, the Furby made a little noise asking for food.  Castiel’s face turned down into a scowl and he turned to Dean.  “Dean, what does this creature eat?” 

 

Dean couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with Cas. Seriously?  “Cas, it’s a TOY, it doesn’t-.”

 

“It says it is hungry, Dean.  How do I feed it?”  The tone in Castiel’s voice made it clear that he was stressing out over the small purple toy. 

 

“I-I don’t know. Now, back to Gabriel, we need your-.”

 

“We can talk about it after I feed this…what is this called?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.  “It’s called a Furby.”

 

“Well, we will discuss my brother after I feed this small Furby.”  Cas was quick to move, heading into the bunker’s kitchen. 

 

“Cas, it doesn’t eat real food.”  Dean reached behind his back and pinched his arm.  Surely he was dreaming.  This can’t be real. 

 

“What do I do, Dean?  What do I feed it?”  Castiel was beginning to panic, searching around the kitchen for anything he would deem acceptable for the creature.  He wasn’t finding anything, making him worry.  What if the small creature died of starvation?  It didn’t seem like it was at that stage yet, but he couldn’t help but fret over the small Furby.

 

“Dude, I don’t…hold on.”  Dean pulled out his phone and typed a couple words into it.  He really couldn’t believe he was doing this.  Never in his life, ever, did he think he would have to google ‘how to feed a furby’. 

 

“Dean! Please, I don’t want it to suffer because we are incompetent!” 

 

Cas was really starting to drive him nuts.  You know, out of all the crazy silly things Cas has gotten all worked up over, this took the cake.  He shook his head as the search results loaded up on his phone.  “Okay, here we go…”  He read the first one that popped up, it seemed like a manual for the stupid toy.  “It says you stick your finger in its mouth…” 

 

He looked up as he saw Castiel stare at the strange toy as he stuck his finger in its mouth.  The little toy’s eyes closed as it made a sucking noise.

 

Dean couldn’t handle it, he started out by chuckling, quickly turning into full blown laughter.  Castiel looked over to him, confused, as he held his finger in the tiny plastic mouth.  “Dean?  What is so humorous?” 

 

Dean had to hold himself up on the table, scrunching over, holding his stomach as he laughed.  “Dude!”  He barked out.  “You are fingering a Furby!”  It was a stupid joke, one that Castiel wouldn’t understand, but he really couldn’t help himself.  Dean took deep breaths as he pulled out his phone and snapped a quick photo.  They may not be able to prank Gabriel back, but at least they got some entertainment out of this stupid Furby prank.

 

~

 

Sam returned to the bunker a little while later, finding Dean sitting in the library with Castiel.  Dean had a book propped up against the table, whereas Cas seemed to be engrossed with whatever he had sitting in his lap.

 

“Hey guys.”  Dean nodded in acknowledgement as he walked up, stopping when he heard a Furby talking in Cas’ lap.  Sam paused, shocked to see the Cas petting the little toy and talking with it.  “Uh…Dean, what-.”

 

“Don’t ask,” was all Dean would offer before turning back to his book.  “Oh, wait.  You will enjoy this, though.”  Dean quickly pulled out his phone and showed Sam the photo he took earlier. 

 

Sam started laughing when he saw the image of Castiel with his finger in the Furby’s mouth, staring at the phone with a questioning look on his face.  Dean was right, he really didn’t want to know. 


End file.
